1. Field
The present invention relates to a transducer of an ultrasonic diagnosis device and a manufacturing method of the transducer, and more particularly, to a transducer of an ultrasonic diagnosis device and a manufacturing method thereof that has a simple configuration, is easy to be manufactured, and prevents a loss and a distortion of an ultrasonic signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasonic diagnosis device shoots a sound wave (2 MHZ to 20 MHz) that is not heard by a human, namely, an ultrasonic signal, to a target object to generate an image of an internal tissue of the target object based on a reflected ultrasonic signal from the target object. The ultrasonic has different reflection rates at a boundary between two different materials, and thus, the image of the internal tissue is generated.
In the ultrasonic diagnosis device, a probe may transmit an ultrasonic signal inside the target object, and may receive a returned response signal reflected from each tissue inside the target object. Next, the ultrasonic diagnosis device may make an image of the internal tissue with respect to a detected portion of the target object by reconstructing the response signals received by the probe. The image may be outputted through a monitor of the ultrasonic diagnosis device and the internal tissue of the target object is seen with the naked eyes through the image of the monitor. Accordingly, the ultrasonic diagnosis device is commonly used for accurately diagnosing a disease of a patient in medical fields.
Also, a transducer is included in the probe. The transducer may transfer an ultrasonic signal to the target object and may sense an ultrasonic signal reflected from the target object. FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate various examples of transducers according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to an example of transducer 10 of the prior art, piezoelectric elements 14 are arranged on a front face of a backing block 12, and matching layers 16 connected to a target object are arranged on front faces of the piezoelectric elements 14, respectively. Also, terminals 18a of a flexible PCB (FPCB) 18 are respectively connected to the piezoelectric elements 14 by soldering. However, according to the example of the transducer 10, the terminals 18a and the piezoelectric elements 14 are soldered and connected at very small intervals by using separate signal lines 19, and thus, an efficiency and a productivity of manufacturing is reduced due to a low efficiency caused by the soldering.
Referring to FIG. 2, according to an example of a transducer 20 of the prior art, a backing block 22, piezoelectric elements 24, and matching layers 26 are arranged in the same manner as the transducer 10 of FIG. 1. Also, a FPCB 28 is provided between the piezoelectric elements 24 and the backing blocks 22 to respectively connect terminals 28a of the FPCB 28 to the piezoelectric elements 24. However, according to the example of the transducer 20, the FPCB 28 is provided on an acoustic path, and thus, an acoustic impedance matching between the piezoelectric elements 24 and the target object is broken and negative effects are intensified in acoustic side. In addition, the FPCB 28 has a configuration of being adhered by using a bond, and thus, it is very difficult to constantly maintain a difference (D) in a height between the piezoelectric elements 24 and the backing block 22. Because, it is difficult to make a thickness of a bonding of the FPCB 28 to be constant.
Referring to FIG. 3, according to another example of a transducer 30 of the prior art, a backing block 32, piezoelectric elements 34, and a matching layer 36 are arranged in the same manner as the transducer 10 of FIG. 1. Also, a FPCB 38 is provided to be vertically inserted into the backing block 32, so that terminals 38a of the FPCB 38 are connected to the piezoelectric elements 34, respectively. However, according to the example of the transducer 30, the FPCB 38 is vertically inserted into the backing block 32, and a process of inserting the FPCB 38 into the backing block 32 is very complex and difficult. In addition, since the FPCB 38 is provided inside the backing block 32, it may affect to an acoustic reflection and a sound absorption.
As described in the above description, the prior art transducers 10, 20, and 30 have various problems according to methods of connecting terminals 18a, 28a, and 38a. Accordingly, there is need of a transducer to solve the problems.